


TOG kinkeme art fills

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NSFW Art, Nicky is my favorite so there's a lot of, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A place for me to put my art fills for TOG Kinkmeme prompts (I suck at writing so drawing it is). Tags will be added as I fill out prompts!1. Joe/Nicky, implied non/con (not between the two),  post Nicolo in pillory + comfort and getting together
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183
Collections: anonymous





	TOG kinkeme art fills

**Author's Note:**

> I keep drawing random scenes for fills and not posting them, so thought I should so I can link it on TOG kinkmeme site.... anyway I don't feel comfortable drawing non-con-- so I skipped the first half of the prompt and only drew this portion
> 
> "After the seven days are up, a thoroughly debased and raped Nicolo is dropped at Yusuf's feet, and they are told to get out of the town.
> 
> Yusuf takes Nicolo to a nearby river so he can wash.
> 
> +10 If Yusuf helps Nicolo wash  
> +100 If they haven't been together sexually before then  
> +1000 If it leads to them getting together
> 
> If sex between Yusuf and Nicolo, top!Yusuf only, please" 
> 
> Prompt link: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/7005.html?thread=2461533#cmt2461533

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse terrible dialogue, I wrote them at 2 AM-
> 
> not all fills will be angsty...! there will be soft ones, too....just whatever catches my eyes!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Moon When I'm Lost in Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661232) by [deacertes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes)




End file.
